Love, Life, Meaning Over
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were little. But when Bella turnes 16, Charlie makes Bella move. Edward tries to contact her, but that never happend. Will love bring them back together? Or will someone go against it? Rated M for later.
1. Trailer

9:32 AM

I remember that day like it was yesterday, and not 2 years ago. Bella. Her dad had taken her away, and moved out of the state. I lost contact over the years. Now I'm 19, Bella's probably 18.

My Bella.

I never got to tell her how I really felt about her. We had always been best friends. Whenever something was wrong, she would always come to me first. Not Emmett or Jasper, or Alice or Rosalie.

Me.

10:40

I've been on google now, trying to find her on any messaging program. Nothing.

11:01

I finaly cracked. She had told me about the news she was leaving, on the corner of the contact had been the worst thing that's happened in my life.

Alice and Emmett call me 'the depressed child' now, and I guess there right. They have tried to hook me up with a lot of girls.

Lauren Malory, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali. All of those girls were pretty, but not as beautiful as Bella. "Bella." I sighed aloud, sitting on the floor near my bed.

"Edward, man, come on. Let's go shoot some hoops." Emmett said. I guess he really was getting bored. He hated basketball. Jasper and Rosalie, the Hale twins, went on a buisness trip with there father.

I sighed, shaking my head no. "I think I'm just gonna go take a walk." I stated, throwing on my jacket and heading out the door.

It was snowing outside, but I didn't mind. I invited the cold in many times before. I just let my mind wonder, passing the house that Bella had used lived in.

Where did she go...?

Now there were new people living in there. They've come over before, but there is another teen girl over, there. She's turning 18 any day now. She always tries and flirts with me, but I just walk out of the room, muttering something different everytime.

I always thought that she would come back, but my hope was slipping a little bit each day. It's been 2 years not.

I then noticed where I was. I felt my eyes tear up, but didn't let them spill. There were a lot of people outside, just walking around, enjoy the snow that was now starting to stick to the floor.

Music was everything to me, next to Bella. She was always my first priority. I didn't even know what I was doing, but I guess that I needed to vent. I started singing quietly.

_(A/N: This song is called "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by the script. It's all on youtube, so if you like this song, listsen to it while reading the story.)_

_"Goin', back the corner, where I first saw you.  
Gonna, camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move.  
Got some, words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Sayin, 'If you seen this girl, can you tell her where I am.'"_

_"Some try to, hand me money, they don't understand.  
I'm not, broke, I'm just a broken hearted man.  
I know it, makes no sense, what else, can I do.  
How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you?"_

_Some of the people were now watching, seeing what I was doing._

_"Cuz if one day you wake up and find that your missing me._

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet._

_And you'd see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not, movin'. I'm not movin', Yeah."_

_I sat down at that point, just hoping._

_Policemen says, 'Son you, can't stay here.'_

_I said, 'There's someone I'm waiting for if it's, a day, a month, a year.  
Gotta, stand my ground, even if it, rains or snows._

_If she changes her mind, this is the first place she would go..'_

_'Cuz if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me. _

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be._

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet._

_And you'd see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not movin'. _

_I'm not movin'_

_I'm not movin'_

_I'm not movin'._

At this part, a whole bunch of people I guess heard, and they called down the news cast. Now there was a lot of lights and news reporters asking my questions. Maybe this way she would be able to see me. Where ever she is...

_People talk about the guy, who's waiting on a girl._

_There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole, in his world._

_Maybe I'll get famous, as the man who can't be moved._

_And maybe you won't mean to,_

_but you'lll see me on the news._

_And you'll come running to the corner._

_'Cuz you know it's just for, you._

_I'm the man who can't be moved._

_I'm the man, who can't be moved._

_'Cuz if one day you wake up and find your, missing me._

_And you're heart starts to wonder, oh, where on Earth, I could be._

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here_

_to the place that we'd meet, oh._

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not movin'. _

_I'm not movin'._

_Goin', back to the corner_

_Where I first saw you._

_Gonna, camp in my sleeping bag._

_I'm not gonna move, oh."_

* * *

_Okay, so this is the trailer of my newest story. So I was just thinking that it would be all about Bella and Edward would be best friends from when they were little. All human, of course._

_Then one of the days when they turned 17, Charlie would need to move away, making Bella come with him._

_So that leaved Bella not being able to contact Edward, or vice versa._

_If you want me to continue this story, (and post the next chapter up tonight, 12/5/09) then let me get 3 reviews. Thanks for everyone who's been reading my other stories. And to all my reviewers. ou guys are amazing!_


	2. Plane Ride

**Chapter 1: Plane Ride  
Edward's POV**

Another depressing day of high school at Forks High. Nothing new really ever happend. Rosalie and Jasper came back, so Alice and Emmett were happy.

I've been keeping track of time. For the past week now, all I've been doing is staying at the corner of the street. Waiting. Hoping.

The news cast has been following me around, and Carlisle and Esme were actually thinking about hiring my own person body guard.

They were good parents. 12:34. About 2 hours and 30 minutes I can get on with my life. I sound depressing, don't I? Well, it turns out that I really am.

I would always wake up, all happy and jumpy, just to run down the street, and climb up Bella's tree that was close to the window, and just wait until she came and opened it.

We would always talk about what was on our minds. It didn't matter. We could share any secrets we wanted.

I haven't been talking to anyone. I would only talk occasionly if the teacher called on me, but I would answer the question in less that 3 words.

"Hey, Eddie!" Jessica said, chasing me down the hallway. 1:20. I didn't say anything. Just nodded my head.

"I love your outfit!" She said. What was she talking about? I've been wearing only black jeans and a black hoodie for the last 2 years. I didn't care of what people thought of me.

"What's the matter Edward?" She asked all of a sudden, sounding like she really cared. I stopped walking, turned to face her.

"2 years ago. My best friend was taken away from me. How does that make you feel, if you were in love with that person, and then it looks like she just vanished of the face of the Earth. How do you think that makes me feel?" I think that was the longest I've talked to anyone except for my family.

Her face was blank when I walked away from her, and I walked into my next class. I don't even remember what class was about.

I must have had bags under my eyes. I haven't slept in a long time. I don't even remember what my last dream was about it was so long ago.

I only ate on the occasional days that Esme made dinner and we had to eat as a family. But still then did I only take a less portion that Alice did.

Did anyone else ever know the feeling? Of losing the one they loved? All of these thoughts came flowing through me as I was in one of the guest rooms, slumped down against the white wall.

"Maybe we should take him to therapy." I heard my adoptive father say. They've been thinking of that thought for awhile though.

"No!" Esme said, probably putting an arm on Carlisle's shoulder. "What if, he doesn't like it there, and decides to run off? Carlisle, I don't think I could handle that. He's the youngest one, I can't lose him."

I didn't like it when I put my family in pain. I just didn't know how to act up on this. I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

I looked at the digital clock near the shelf. 3:56. Almost 4. I put my head down on my knees, just trying to get this day over with. I didn't even know what day it was.

I heard someone come next to me and sit down. Who ever it was, they wrapped there arms around me. Alice. She sighed, and layed her head down on my shoulder.

"How do you feel about her leaving?" I asked suddenly, looking up at her. Her eyes looked glassy, and it looked like she was going to crack any minute now. 4:12.

"In the beginning, I just kept hoping, that maybe she would call us or something. But she never did. I saw what you were doing on the computer, so I copied you. I tried finding her, searching her name and Charlie's name. I even tried Renee's name."

"And how did that go?" I asked her, completely forgetting to look up those names.

"Apparently, Charlie and Renee had a divorce. Now Renee is married to some Phil guy, and Charlie has been dating some other girl that we don't know about."

So, how was Bella reacting to this? I thought, but knew she wouldn't be able to answer it. When she started crying, I pulled her into a hug, then noticed that someone was in the doorway. I kind of smiled when Jasper walked in and picked Alice up off the floor.

He walked out of the room with her in his arms. He really was a good guy.

"Hey Edward." Emmett said, and leaned against the doorframe. Then I got hit with a thought.

"Jacksonville." For over 2 years now I never thought about that name!? I'm such an idiot! I jumped up, shocking Emmett.

"What?" He said, giving me a confused look as to what I was doing throwing my clothes out everywhere and searching for a bag.

"Jacksonville, Florida!" I said, louder this time, now running into the bathroom to grab things. Esme. I stopped dead in my tracks. What would she think about me leaving for about a week?

Well if I was coming back, then I guess it wouldn't be a problem now, would it? I ran out of the room, almost tripping half the steps. When I got down there, (jumping about 12 of them,) Esme and Carlisle were watching me with a shocked expression.

"I, uh." I started saying, but when I looked at Esme, I couldn't do this.

"Edward wanted your permission for all three of us, to go on a little trip." Emmett said, carrying a very hyper Alice on his back. I guess Jasper had to go home.

"Please! Well be careful, we promise! And school is only for 2 days and then it's Christmas vacation! Please!" Alice said, jumping off of Emmett's back and jumping ontop of mine.

"Please?" I asked again, holding her up with no difficulty.

They looked at eachother, then turned towards us. "Uh, I guess so. Just, be careful." Carlisle said, smiling a little bit.

"Where will you be going?" Esme asked thoughtfully, grabbing something out of her purse.

"Jacksonville. Florida." She stopped for a sec. "That's a long plane ride, kids." She said, but let it slide, knowing that we were all coming back.

"When will you guys be leaving?" Carlisle asked, already bringing the luggages out to the car. "Now!" Alice shouted, running out of the room with her phone next to her ear, and holding her purse in the other.

I, actually looked like Carlisle and Esme _wanted _us to leave. Not in a 'I hate you' way but in a 'you guys need a little vacation' way.

"HEY!" Alice shrieked from the backseat of Emmett's jeep. "Rosalie and Jasper are coming with us!" Well. I guess this was going to be a long vacation then.

And I was determined, to find Isabella Swan.

* * *

I really just wanted to get this story out, because I can do so much with this story. So, I think I'm going to post the next chapter of this one later. I hope you guys like this, and if you review, then I'll post a lot of chapters faster.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok people listen up! I'm typing to you on my dad's computer at work, and this is why; stupid Dj just thinks that he can own the computer, so he's like, "Oh, I don't want the internet on, because we might get a virus."

Stupid him.

Plus, it says that over direct to us, that we're going to have a blizzard so the power might go out. And since it went out last time, I was so mad. As I was typing for LOAA, I typed over 10,000 words. Yeah. My greatest work ever. And then guess what?

The power went out.

So, I lost 9,000 words that night, and so now I'm not taking the risk of typing when there's a storm coming. So, I'll try to post some things up tomorrow. If I'm really lucky, I think I can post a new chapter of m newest story, "Love, Life, Meaning, Over."

I'm gonna try to beat the snow... Wish me luck!


	4. Airport Drama

I didn't even notice when Emmett pulled into Rosalie and Jasper's driveway. They climbed in with there bags, and then we were off on the road again.

Alice was trying to find some good Christmas songs on the radio. Rosalie was talking to Alice, telling her to turn the crap off.

Emmett was talking to Jasper about the huge football game that was coming up this weekend. Leave it to them to tell you all about sports.

I sighed, looking at the green numbers, indicating that it was 5:21. Alice shreiked, pointing to something out the window. What was that? Emmett stopped, the brakes not working for a second against the snow, but came to a hult.

We all got out of the car, Rosalie and Alice running, well, slipping on the ice, towards it. There in a box, was something wrapped up in a blanket. Alice picked it up. She gasped. By that time, we were already over there.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie said, sheilding the snow away from the infants eyes. There in a blue blanket, was a baby girl, brown eyes and curly brown hair. She reminded me of-

"Who would just leave her on the side of the road?" Alice said, now holding the shivering figure in her hands. She started crying. They all started panicking.

"Shoot! Did you brake her Alice?!" Emmett shouted, making us all jump. Jeez.

"Well, maybe we should take her into the car so she doesn't freeze to death." I said after a moment, thinking of how long it would be until we got to the airport.

"Well where are we going to put her after this?" Jasper asked as we were walking towards the car. Good question. I never thought about that.

"We're so not going to give her away!" Rosalie said, Alice and her coming to a stop so Emmett could unlock the doors. As he did, they all jumped into the car, leacing us guys outside to think.

"What should we do?" Emmett asked again, thinking of possible ways. After some minutes of talking, we decided to bring it with us to Jacksonville, and we'll see how it goes from there. Once we got into the car, we finally heard the little girl start crying.

"Shh!" Rosalie and Alice said, trying to make the deafening sound stop. Finally, I had had enough. I took the girl from Rosalie, and she instantly stopped crying. What the? Did I hit an off button or something?

"How'd you do that Edward?" Alice asked, her mouth opened in shock. I just shrugged my shoulders as the girl fell asleep in my arms. I sighed, now it would be quiet. Alice foud some classical music that was soothing, and turned it on low.

"What are we gonna name her?" Emmett whispered, looking up into the mirror overhead. He did have a point. We couldn't just keep calling her 'baby' or 'girl'. Everyone started whispering some names.

"Elizabeth!"

"Mary!"

"Mercedes!"

"Tom Brady!" Wait, what? We all looked up at Emmett, who looked innocent. "Oh, come on! Can't you just picture it? We're all in the store right, and we can't find her. Then, when we find her, we're all like, "Tom Brady!" and everyone turns towards us, and then finally see that it's just a baby." Uh, okay?

"Emmett! There is no way that we are going to call her that." Rosalie said lightly, but got the point out.

"Fine. But I'm nicknaming her that." Emmett said after a moment, smiling to himself. Rosalie started again, but I just cut her off. She grumbled something under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

As we were aproaching the drivethrough, it was very hard to find a parking space. "Right there!" Alice said, pointing out the window. Emmett saw it, started driving over there, but there was another car who took his place.

After finally deciding to just park down the road and walk, I had to give Rosalie the baby. She whimpered, grabbing hold on the bottom of my shirt in her tiny hands. I pried them off, sighing.

Why was this baby so into me?

Once we got into the airport with the whailing child, it seemed like no one even cared. Most of the people were either watching something on there cell phones, or on the tv.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, walking over to the tv where a huge crowd of people were waiting.

"A lot of things. Someone says that there has beem a murder on the lose," One of the young ladies said. I could see Rosalie's grip get tighter on the baby. "Also, there's been a huge amount of power outages, so now we're all stuck here over night." Well jeeze, wasn't this great?

"Not to menchen the 98 percent chance that we might get snowed in this airport for about 2 days, a 1 percent chance that the flights won't be delayed, and a 1 percent chance that the murder might come into this airport. Alice gasped.

"What do you mean by that?" She commanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well," another lady started talking. "it says that no one knows who the murderer looks like, because they always strike when there's no light."

"And, because he always strikes here, 2 days before Christmas. And today, is that day." Okay, now seriuosly, these people were starting to freak us out.

I mean, seriously, who do you think would walk in here with a gun, if theres a bunch of police here? "The cops go home after 8." Okay, were they mind readers also?

"I um, think we should just stay together." Alice said, walking a little bot towards me now. Emmett and Jasper left to find out more things about this. Rosalie did the same thing as Alice.

"Oh, come on guys. You really think that somethings going to happen?" I asked, watching the peaceful baby playing with a strand of Rosalie's blonde hair.

"Uh, yeah. I do think that that can happen Edward. Think about it." Alice said, now grabing onto my arm. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well we won't let anything happen to you Ali." I told her just as Emmett and Jasper came back with bags of fast food in there hands.

"Well," Emmett started. "Sound's like we're all going to die."


End file.
